Bay
Mother: Grandsires: Grandmothers: , Reproachful}} Half-brothers: Half-sister: Uncles: , Sluggish }} Aunts: }} Half-nephews: Half-nieces: |pup = Heavy's Pup |adult = Bay |past = Pup, Hunter |current = Reincarnated |status = Deceased }}Bay is a tan-and-brown female wolf with fiery golden eyes. Personality As a pup, Bay was teased and disliked by most wolves in her Pack. After all, her mother had no respect in the Pack since she allegedly mated with a Lone-Wolf. Growing up with no father and a spineless mother, Bay became manipulative, envious and hateful of all wolves she met. Backstory and Facts * Before moving to the new territory, the Winding-River Pack lived near the Endless Lake. Heavy and Valiant would often take walks there, and she once mentioned that she loved the name Bay, after the ocean. That's where Bay got her name. * Young Bay hated Gentle and her pups because they were spoiled and she was not because she was an illegitimate child, conceived and born out of matelock. She grew up bitter, blaming her mother for her upbringing and despising Gentle's Pups and also Faithful's Pup for the respect they got simply for having two parents instead of one. * Things took a turn for the worst when she attacked Mysterious and fled the territory, where her desire for revenge pushed her over the edge and she ended up nearly killing Boisterous after Heavy told her who her real father was; Valiant. * However, the Shadow Guardians took pity on her and gave her a second chance, reincarnating her into Diligent and allowing her to have a new life. Quotes :Boisterous bared his teeth but did not say anything. He could remember Bay's Naming very well. Most wolves weren't looking forward to the ritual as most did. It was a slightly cloudy night, and the Great Wolf did not shine as brightly as she usually did. Bay, then just referred to as Heavy's Pup, or occasionally Future Omega, took her place of the newly skinned moon pelt. She was three full turns of the Great Wolf younger than him. Boisterous had already earned his rank as hunter. Alpha had punished Heavy for taking a lone-wolf as a mate through her pup. The rules had been set a few Great Wolf turns before the Naming. Heavy's Pup was to be made bottom scout wolf, as all young wolves were, when she was Named. But she was not allowed to challenge any wolf for a Great Wolf journey after. She had to prove herself worthy through fair promotion. If she didn't, she was to be made Omega and only then could she challenge other wolves. Boisterous remembered hearing smirks and scoffs from his Packmates as Bay reluctantly took her place for the ceremony. Even then she was a bitter she-wolf, despising all the wolves who wronged her. Then names began to be suggested. Many joke-names were called out, humiliating Heavy's Pup further. "Mangy!" "Dirt!" "Scavenger!" Some of the meaner wolves called. Boisterous stayed silent. He did not want to make the pup angrier than she already was. However the she-pup took his silence as unwillingness to give her a true name. Valiant himself eventually said, "Bay." At first a few wolves were confused, but he explained. He hadn't meant bay as in a shore. He meant bay as in the point when someone being chased is unable to flee any longer and is forced to face the pursuer, like when you bring a deer or elk to bay. He said it was like how Heavy has tried to hide her relationship with the lone-wolf, but was forced to come clean when she became pregnant. All wolves agreed with this name, leaving Heavy and Bay humiliated. Heavy was an unwillful wolf and took the slamming without retorting. Bay, however, was angry. She did not do her duties and was not promoted. She was a strong wolf, but was disrespectful and refused to adhere to Alpha's rules. So she became Omega and has ever since been challenging Boisterous, her worst foe. She had never succeeded. Until today. Boisterous drifted off to sleep thinking about Bay and her mocking, pleased look as she won that last challenge. ― Bay receives her name :Bay had been planning meticulously for the last two days, since Heavy's shocking reveal. She knew she had to get Boisterous, however her motivation was different than pure hate. The arrogant little brute had always been mean to her, but one day her distaste for him turned into furious antipathy that has yet to be quenched. /It was a cool early Tree Flower at dawn. Heavy's Pup had been lying by herself on an unclaimed boulder, pretending to be a grown-up she-wolf, resting her muscles before a hunt. She often woke before the full grown wolves did so that she could relax alone before they came out and kicked her out, sending her to find a spot on the floor until the patrols were organized. The young she-pup heard stirring and sighed to herself. /Great./ She thought, irritation making her claws twitch. She hated the disapproving glares she always got, from everyone. Back then she hadn't fully understood why she was so discriminated against./ ― Bay planning to attack Boisterous :"No one will find us." Bay said, grinning. "You could scream and scream and your Pack would never, ever hear you." ― Bay threatening Boisterous :"Never!" Bay growled. "You never once made it up to me. You made my life miserable! I was punished because of your stupid actions! And now you can't even tell me who helped in ruining my life before I was born!" ― Bay to Heavy :Bone clamped her jaws on Bay's neck, and with a flick of her head, broke the she-wolf's neck. Bay fell back, her body limp and lifeless. ― Bone executes Bay Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Winding-River Pack Pups Category:Hunters Category:Lone Wolves Category:Deceased Category:The Condemned Category:Lost Wolves Pack Members Category:Reincarnated